The present invention generally relates to information processing, and more specifically, to multimedia information display in an elevator.
Elevator multimedia, especially elevator advertising has become more and more popular and probably the most effective advertising or information display measures available in terms of consumer awareness, simply because elevator occupants are captive audiences surrounded by few distractions. Many buildings, especially office buildings, commercial buildings and shopping malls with many occupants from various industries, have been equipped with screens in the elevators for advertising or other kinds of multimedia information display.
In accordance with an existing solution, the contents displayed in elevators is typically pre-determined and pre-loaded. For example, company A and B have paid for advertising in all elevators in a certain region within a certain time period. During the time period, passengers in all elevators will see advertisements of company A and B.